High fan-in domino gates tend to be leaky and prone to noise. Examples of such gates are high fan-in dynamic NOR gates used in schedulers and register files. The inputs to these dynamic gates may traverse long distances running parallel to each other. A capacitive charge may develop between neighboring read-select lines, which may increase with the length of the wires, their height, and inversely to the distance between them.
The inter-wire coupling capacitance between the read-select lines may be a significant source of noise, and may affect the performance of the high fan-in domino gates. One technique for dealing with capacitive coupled noise in the circuit is to replace the leaky high fan-in domino gates with gates that include transistors with high threshold voltages (Vt). However, the use of high Vt devices may entail certain performance trade-offs.